


In The Shift

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: It’s our glass heart crow’s birthday today, so I wrote a little thing. Happy Birthday, ace!





	

It still surprised Asahi how many people prioritized celebrating his birthday over celebrating the turn of the new year. When he was a child, it wasn’t obvious, because come midnight he was typically ready for bed already and only had enough energy to give good new years wishes and not much else. As he got older, the first birthday wishes came just after the new years ones, before everyone went to bed after chilly shrine visits, and that was okay too.

Then Daichi and Suga happened. Now every party is a ‘Asahi’s Birthday’ party and not a ‘New Years’ party, though they do usually celebrate Daichi’s birthday at the same time. Asahi likes this the best, sharing the night with all his friends, ticking the last few hours of Daichi’s birthday into his own, and it’s not that midnight is ignored, but the new years wishes come long after all of Asahi’s birthday ones. Shrine visits wait until daylight hours, after the party has ended and they’ve all gone home to get some sleep before trekking through the cold, crisp air of a brand new year.

Asahi likes to clean up before he goes to rest, and Daichi and Suga have been with him for long enough that they know he won’t go to bed until he’s done, so they help too, giggling and tossing trash at each other. Suga hides behind Asahi when he manages to hit Daichi with an empty can, and Daichi lunges at them both with a grin as he tackles them to the floor. With one of them one either side of him, Asahi thinks about how nice it’ll be to go to sleep with that warmth all around him. He lets them hug him for a moment before wiggling away to finish cleaning, and Daichi and Suga wrestle on the floor for another few minutes before they get back up.

They finally get it to a point where Asahi won’t be awash in regret when they get up, and then Suga grabs one of each of their hands and pulls them to the bedroom. The giant bed is already piled high with fluffy blankets, and they all strip quickly and snuggle underneath. Today, at least, they insist on Asahi in the middle, and he doesn’t protest at all. It’s nice to be sandwiched between them, even if he is taller than them both, and they drift off to sleep in the warmth of another year together. Asahi has the fleeting thought, just before he falls asleep, that he wouldn’t mind of every single one of his birthdays was like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
